lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * berries are high in fill-you-up fiber ? **esta no es engles! posable "bacas ave multe fibre cual pote pleni tu stomaco" **Bacas ave multe fibre pleninte? Simon **Cara Jorj, me no comprende "esta no es engles!" Me intende un eserse mental e lingual en tradui de espresas cual interesa me durante me lejes de jornales! ***Me pensa ce Jorj vole dise simple ce "fill-you-up" no es un parola normal de engles. Ma "to be high in fiber" es interesante: como nos dise "high in"? Esce "rich in fiber" es "rica con fibre"? Simon ***vera, me intende ce la engles de anunsias comersal es un forma de engles multe mal! Jorj **Bacas ave multe fibre cual pleni (redui) la apetito? *** tota esta sujestes es bon Jorj ---- *laboror segual ? --shift worker; **Laboror alternante? Laboror de rele? Simon **me sujeste "turno" per "shift" (it, es, pt). donce, "labora de turno", "laboror de turno" Jorj ** "turna" ta es \n \v ; turnor de labora, el turna se labora ? ***me pensa no. "turno" es un spesie de "ves". Jorj **a! me era: nos ave ja "alterna" per esta sinifia! Jorj *prosimi de espeta e vide-- wait-and-see approach **"Prosimi" malgida asi. Me ta dise "la manera de espeta e vide". Simon **me sujeste "un disposi de espeta per vide" Jorj *eat a leaner diet ? **posable "come un dieta min grasos" Jorj *per vende a la ofror la plu alta-- for sale to highest bidder ? **Per vende a la ci ofre la plu alta? Simon **o "per vende a la ofre plu bon" Jorj **Multe plu bon! Simon **tu intende a la ofre la ''plu bon! "la" es peti ma lo sinifia grande! **Si, ma nota ce la ofre 'la' plu bon'' es la ofre cual es plu bon ca la otras. La difere no es enorme. Simon ---- *back-to-school--reveni a scola , back from the dead--reveni de la mores ? **Esta depende de la resta de la frase. Me pensa ce "to come back from the dead" es "reveni pos mori" o "reveni de moria". Simon *"virtual discs" or so called "disc image" files Es virtual 1-actual 2- software based **"Virtual" ave plu can un sensa tecnical, ma me suposa ce cada es "virtual" en elefen. Simon *Compact footprint--area de senta compata **Me sujesta "impresa compata". (Me suposa ce tu parla de la spasio ocupada par un programa en la memoria de un computador.) Simon ** footprint ance es per area de senta de casa de pc sur table! ** A, si. Simon *"lo es tota, intera, completa comeda"--it is totally eaten. Es asi alga difere? **"Lo es tota comeda" sinifia "lo es comeda a tota grado", "lo es comeda en tota de se cuantia". "Lo es intera comeda" sinifia esensal la mesma. Nos ia introdui "intera", car nos ia pensa ce "tota" es tro confusante como un averbo, ma me no comprende plu esta razona. "Lo es completa comeda" sinifia ce on ia completi la ata de come lo — esta porta nos a la mesma sinifia par un otra via! Simon ** pardona, otra esemplo : la casa es tota ... pintida. ** La esemplo nova no cambia la sinifias de la averbos. Simon ***Ambos bon, ma la prima min clar car "comeda" sinifia 1-eaten 2- food :-) ***Si. "Pintida" pote es ance un nom, natural. Ma el no es frecuente un nom de masa como "comeda", donce on ta espeta "tota pintidas". Simon *en me tradui de cultiva, me demanda: *reloca turnal de recolie--crop rotation **alterna de recolie Jorj * matantes malerbal o desmalerbintes-- weedkiller ** erbisida Jorj **erbiside = killer of grass(good). malerbiside ? **en tota linguas, "erbisida" es usada. ance, la parola fini en -a. lo es un otra sinifia ca omoside, suiside, e jenoside. *interdepende--interdepend **me no gusta esta. Interdependente es de inter-dependente, no de interdepend-ente. Jorj *interdependente--interdependent **bon Jorj *fungiside--fungicide **fungisicaJorj **fungisica ? Me pensa fungi+ side es la regula,fungiside no ? **natural, me intende fungisida. nota ce la parola fini en -a. lo es un otra sinifia ca omoside, suiside, e jenoside. lo es clar ce nos nesesa cambia pestiside e spermiside a pestisida e spermisida. nos ance nesesa insetisida. * crop harvesting-- recolie de recolie ? **no: simple "recolie" **vera, me pensa ce "crop" debe es "cultiva" Jorj *trata a pos de recolie--aftertreatment of crop **bon Jorj